bichifandomcom-20200213-history
Assi
|Character's Ethnicity = |Character's Residence = |Character's Status = |Character's Affiliations = |What Teams or Groups does this Character belong to = |Character's Race = |Character's Relationships = |image = |race = |gender = |manga debut = Chapter 2}} Assi (アッシー Asshī), also spelled Ashi is a human and Zuno's assistant and friend, as well as a former employee of Fear Factory. While working for Fear Factory, his job is to remember details for Zuno, who loses one memory daily as part of his Dokeshi condition, remember things. Initially an antagonist to Shotaro's group, he becomes Shotaro's ally upon defecting from Fear Factory. Appearance B Ichi Chapter 19 - Assi without glasses.png|Assi without eyeglasses Assi has spikey yellow hair with glasses that have the letter A engraved in them that vary between red and pink in color with the lenses, a yellow vest with a shoulder strap, a breast pocket containing a pen and small journal for Zunos memories, black clothes with a brown belt and a screw like device with cable spun around his left arm and grey boots. After escaping Fear Factory as it came tumbling down with Zuno and Get in hand, Assi removes his glasses, showing his eyes look relatively normal. After defecting Fear Factory and joining Shotaros group, still wearing his glasses, Assi now sports a long sleeve shirt with an A on his left breast pocket, pants with black shoes. Personality Assi claims he joined the Fear Factory because he is not very smart. Like Zuno, Assi is not evil at heart. Relationships Zuno: Like Zuno, Assi can be pressured to follow Fear Factory's directives out of fear of Rodigy. However, after Rodigy's order to kill Mana, Assi follows Zuno's example to save Mana and help Shotaro's group defeat Fear Factory. When Rodigy killed Zuno, Assi was devastated and, in memory of his friend, helps Shotaro corner Rodigy to defeat him and Fear Factory. Mana Hinoki: Although initially her enemy, Assi is instrumental in saving Mana's life. At first, Assi and Zuno are tasked to follow Yohei Nanami and his peers to prevent them from stopping the Fear Robot. Assi initially attacks her in order to damage her dress, which can provide an excuse for Zuno, posing as a traveling tailor, to remove her hem with one of his location-tracking nosehairs. During their battle, Assi seems to become a bit nervous as Mana's skirt is pulled up, perhaps feeling lustful. But when Assi and Zuno discover that she, unconscious, survived the Fear Robot attack on the Fighting Robot Tournament Stadium, the two are hesitant about attacking her. When faced with the order by Rodigy to kill her, Assi is too scared and ethical to do so--first asking Zuno to do so, then upon realizing neither he nor Zuno are willing to kill, adamant that they will save her. Assi and Zuno put the unconscious Mana into a Fear Factory wetsuit and send her down the garbage chute to escape through the sewage system. Rodigy: Like other employees of Fear Factory, Assi fears Rodigy, the Vice President, due to his incredible electrical powers and his misanthropic anger. Assi initially follows Rodigy's orders. When Rodigy orders Assi to assassinate Mana, Assi agrees to do so out of intimidation and to follow the example of his supervisor, Zuno. When neither Zuno nor he can stand to kill Mana, Assi turns against Rodigy, disliking the Vice President's goals for world domination. When Rodigy then murders Zuno, Assi absolutely turns against Rodigy, helping Shotaro trap the Vice President in an elevator so that Shotaro can box in Rodigy and defeat him. Trivia *Assi's name is short for "assistant."B. Ichi Volume 3: Yen Press English eBook, Pages 37, 189 *Assi and Zuno's frequent remark, "That joke was so bad it left me cold!" is a pun: in Japanese, "sabui" can mean "cold" or a bad joke.B. Ichi Manga: Volume 2 English eBook, Pages 43, 190 References Category:Former members of Fear Factory Category:Male Category:Shotaro's Group Category:Human Category:Characters